YuGiOh: Legacy of the Dark GamesChapter 1
by JE-the-Duelist
Summary: A drug dealer preys on the students of Domino High. Can Yugi deal with this menace before he hurts someone?


Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of the Dark Games-by JE  
  
Game 1: Unnecessary Addiction  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou. I'm a student at Domino High school. But more than just that, im two people! Ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I have gained a new friend, a new side of my personality. He is strong, courageous and bold. Everything I really wish I could be."  
  
"This story is from back when we first met, before we knew each other and before I knew he existed. It's a story about, well, you'll see soon enough."  
  
In the dark shadows of Domino, a stranger lurks amongst them. Keeping him self-hidden in the darkest places so no one can see him, and the evil he sows. A boy walks into a dark ally way. He is young, brown hair in his school uniform, carrying an envelope with him, shaking slightly.  
  
The boy: Walks cautiously. "M-m-mister Hazuki, I brought the money. Are you here?"  
  
A figure emerges from the shadows, still we are unable to see his face, but the boy immediately knows its Hazuki and walks slowly towards him.  
  
Hazuki: A smirk comes over his face. "Good, a loyal customer. You have it, 2200 yen?" His hand is held out flat from the shadows.  
  
The boy: Nods rapidly. "Y-Yes sir, all of it. Actually there's 2500. I wanted you to have a nice round number." The boy puts the envelope in the hand and watches it get pulled into shadows.  
  
Hazuki: The sound of paper being rustled is heard. Then his hand emerges from the shadows again, holding a plastic sandwich bag, with a small amount of marijuana in it. "Here you are kid. You are a good customer to me, after all, I do deal the goods."  
  
The boy: Takes it and nods putting it in his pocket. "Yes, and also I don't want to get hurt again." He turns to walk away but is grabbed from behind and is jerked back. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it honest!"  
  
Hazuki: Grins. "Where do you go to school kid?"  
  
The boy: Shakes and replies. "I-I'm a first year student. At Domino High school sir."  
  
Hazuki: "Thanks." Pushes the kid down and onto a garbage can. "Now get out of here or I will have to hurt you."  
  
The boy gets up and runs out of the alleyway. Hazuki emerges from he shadows, he is tall with black hair and is very muscular. He is wearing a red headband and a black T-shirt with the "Crazy 8" written on it in Kanji.  
  
Hazuki: "I been looking for a new crowd to hang out with. Some High Schoolers might do me some good. After all, school is stressful. They need something to help 'em, relax a bit." He smiles brightly and walks towards the ally exit. "Looks like Crazy 8's got some customers, willing or not."  
  
2 weeks after that event happened, we are now in a classroom. Sitting at his desk is our hero of the story, Yugi Mutou. Study hall is about over, so Yugi's happy about that as he sits and does his crossword puzzle.  
  
Yugi: Smiles and writes some as he thinks. "Now what could that word be. It's another word for trouble..."  
  
A woman's voice is heard. "Jounouchi, Honda. You two had better clean this whole classroom up before study hall ends or you'll both be spending a lot of time in after school, scrubbing trays in the cafeteria!" Jounouchi and Honda are the pushed thru the door and it is slammed behind them.  
  
Jounouchi: Rubs the back of his head. "Damn bitch, she couldn't yell any louder?"  
  
Honda: Rubs his neck. "At least she didn't nearly strangle you! I didn't walk, I was dragged."  
  
Jounouchi: "Some people just don't appreciate fine art." Walks over and props himself in the teachers chair.  
  
Honda: Sits on the desk next to Jounouchi. "You mean your drawing with the teachers head on the body of the dragon right. That's hardly fine art."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks at him. "I was going to get that framed, jerk." Looks over towards the back of the class and sees Yugi looking and wavng at him. "Hey Yugi!" Gets up and walks over to where Yugi is. "What's up man?"  
  
Yugi: Smiles looking up at him. "Not much, just doing a crossword puzzle."  
  
Honda: Walks over and sits next to them holding a broom. "Bah, Jounouchi got us in trouble and now we have to clean."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks at Honda and smirks. "Hey Honda." Reaches in his pocket and pulls out a coin. "100 yen if you lift Masaki's skirt up with that broom." Grins.  
  
Honda: Grabs the coin and smirks. "Deal!" Honda sees Anzu standing by the blackboard and he carefully sneaks up behind her and lifts Anzu's skirt up with the handle of the broom. "Ha Ha, I did it Jounouchi." Grins.  
  
Anzu: Turns around and grabs the broom from Honda. "GRRR" She flips it around.  
  
Honda: "Uh oh." Turns and runs in the opposite direction.  
  
Anzu: "You pervert!" She runs after him, jabbing him with the broom as she does.  
  
Yugi: Blinks. "I guess Anzu doesn't like having her skirt lifted up."  
  
Jounouchi: Falls down laughing. "Ha ha haha ha! Honda that idiot."  
  
Yugi: Looks over to the left and sees a familiar face sitting at a desk. "Hey that's Najira. He comes to the game shop and buys comic books often." Yugi waves. "Hi Najira." He smiles at him.  
  
Najira looks at Yugi, then quickly turns away.  
  
Jounouchi: Gets up and notices Najira. "Whats his problem."  
  
Yugi: Puts his hand down and sighs. "I don't know. Najira has always been friendly, and up until a a little while ago he visited the shop almost every day and bought comic books. He hasn't been to the shop in almost 9 days, and he doesn't wanna talk or hang out with anybody."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks at Yugi. "Is something wrong with him?"  
  
Yugi: Looks at Jounouchi. "I'm not sure, he won't talk to anyone. I tried calling his house but his mom said he didn't want to talk. Do you think he's having problems?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Why don't we follow him and see what he does after school. He may be having problems and need our help!" He puts an arm across his chest. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, and I will aide in any way I can."  
  
Honda: Runs by Yugi and Jounouchi, with Anzu still jabbing him with the broom. "Anzu come on! OWW. It was just- OW- a joke."  
  
Jounouchi: Runs after them. "Anzu, lay off Honda."  
  
Yugi: Stands up. "Jounouchi!" He looks up as the bell rings dismissing the class. He watches Najira get up quickly and walk out the door. 'Najira is my friend.' He thinks to himself. 'If something is wrong I have to help him.' Yugi grabs his books and runs after Najira.  
  
Yugi follows behind Najira closely; eventually they wind up behind the school. It's rather dark back there, and Yugi is careful not to get spotted.  
  
Najira: Reaches into his pocket and takes out some money and hangs his head. "I only have 500 yen today, im sorry."  
  
Hazuki: Walks out of the shadows. "Only 500 yen! I told you the price is 1500 yen for a nick and this is all you bring me?!?" He clenches a fist. "You know what happens when you don't pay up."  
  
Najira: Falls to his knees. 'I'm very sorry, please give me another day and I'll have all the money. I promise!"  
  
Hazuki: "Fine, but pay up tomorrow. Otherwise I'll break your spine, and I want double."  
  
Najira: Tears in his eyes as he watches Hazuki walk off. "Y...yes Hazuki... I understand."  
  
Yugi: Watches on shocked. "Oh my god Najira..." Yugi runs up to Najira. "Najira... are you okay?" He kneels down next to him. "Najira, do you really take drugs? They are really bad for you."  
  
Najira: He sighs deeply. "I don't actually take them Yugi, but if I don't buy them than Hazuki will hurt me. I throw them away, but if I don't by them I'll get beat up again."  
  
Yugi: "Najira, you should tell somebody. And im glad you aren't taking those drugs... real glad."  
  
Hazuki: Grabs Yugi from behind and squeezes his neck in his hand. "Eves dropping are we?"  
  
Najira: Stands up. "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi: 'Hazuki...' He coughs as his throat holds him up.  
  
Hazuki: "So you butted into my business." Clenches a fist. "You little prick, you'll pay for it!" He swings but his fist is caught. "Huh what the?!?!"  
  
Jounouchi: Squeezes Hazuki's fist. "Hey, im also eavesdropping on you. If you are gonna pick on someone, I'm going to give you hell." He punches Hazuki in the stomach, causing him to let Yugi go. "Yugi!" He kneels beside Yugi, but Yugi's eyes are closed and he isn't speaking. "Yugi, hang in there man! Eh.." Jounouchi looks up and is kicked in the face, knocking him back a few feet.  
  
Hazuki: "You should have stayed out of this runt, now im going to break you in half." He starts walking towards Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi: Holds and rubs his cheek. "Just try it." He get up and charges at Hazuki.  
  
Hazuki and Jounouchi start swinging on each other, Jounouchi uppercuts him, Hazuki knees him. Then when Jounouchi charges at him, Hazuki kicks Jounouchi in the ribs, throwing him against the wall, crushing his arm in the process and banging his head. Hazuki turns and looks at Najira, and watches Najira reel in fear.  
  
Hazuki: "I heard you tell the pointy haired kid you through my stuff away. Do you know what good shit ur tossing away!" Najira tries to run but he tackles him down and reaches in his pocket. "Here." He takes out a medicine bottle with pills in them and opens it. "Have a free sample."  
  
Najira trys to get away, but Hazuki punches him a few times, and then pours the pills into Najiras mouth, and makes him swallow the whole bottle.  
  
Hazuki: Stands up and grins. "There see, don't you feel much more relaxed?" He laughs and walks off.  
  
Yugi: Looks over at Najira in horror, still cringing in pain. "Oh god Najira no..." He crawls over to Najira and checks him over. "Najira, speak to me. Najira, please speak to me!"  
  
Najira starts to shake violently, and begins to make sounds like he was choking. Yugi looks on Najira's shirt and sees a single pill on it, realizing what had happened to him. Yugi musters all the strength he can, and stands up and runs to find help.  
  
A little while later.  
  
Paramedic: Walks over to Yugi. "The Jounouchi kid is gonna be okay. He has some bruises on his head and body and broken arm but he'll be fine. That other kid though is in seriously bad shape."  
  
Police officer: Walks over to them. "This pill you found on his shirt is a drug called a Roll. In the amount he may have taken, it is certainly fatal. We can only hope for the best. And we'll keep an eye out for this Hazuki character."  
  
Yugi nods to both of them and watches as the ambulances and cop cars drive off. Leaving him standing alone.  
  
Yugi: "Najira... Jounouchi... you both got hurt because of me..." Yugi closes his eyes as tears fall from them. "I am so sorry..." He falls to his knees. "Everyone, please be okay."  
  
The Millennium Puzzle around his neck glows brightly, the wind seems to pick up, and the figure stands up tall. "Hazuki, get ready. It's game time."  
  
It's a few hours afterwards, and Hazuki is sitting in an ally eating a sandwich and drinking a soda. It's nightfall, and it's very dark. The only light seen is off a street lamp outside of the ally enterance. Even the stars in the sky cannot be seen, nor the moon above.  
  
Hazuki: "Shit I can't go back after today. Now i need a new territory for my business dealing. It's that nosey kid's fault. Worse yet, I bet the cops are looking for me." He takes a big bite out of his sandwich. "This sucks." He looks over deeper into the ally and a glowing light suddenly appears and begins moving towards him. "Huh? What the heck is that, a flashlight? Who's there?" He jumps up.  
  
Voice: "Hazuki, forcing your disgusting drugs on innocent people. For hurting my friends Hazuki, and for hurting others, I will not forgive you."  
  
The glow radiates and glows brighter, revealing the figure of Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi stands tall, with a menacing grin on his face.  
  
Hazuki: "It's you, Yugi!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Hazuki, come now, and play a game with me."  
  
Hazuki: "A Game?!?" He thinks to himself. 'This is the twerp i saw earlier? He is different. It's like he's a whole different person, and not a pushover like before.'  
  
Yami Yugi: "Yes a game, a Dark one. This game is used to decide the fate of those who venture into my soul, and try to hurt people I love. If you win you are free, if you lose, you will be punished. Sound interesting?"  
  
Hazuki: "Heh, a game. Sure why not, sounds like fun. What are we playing if I may ask, checkers?" He laughs to himself, and then looks back at Yugi. "What you don't think that's funny Yugi?"  
  
Yami Yugi: "The game we will play is an ancient twist on a modern past time. Seega, it's basically the original version of Tic Tac Toe. Allow me to explain." He takes out a piece of chalk and draws 9 boxes on the side connected in rows of three. He places 3 glass beads in the top and bottom boxes, 1 in each, leaving the middle row empty. "Egyptian children played this game, I figured it would be fitting for someone of your intelligence. The rules are simple, on our turn we may move one of these pawns up to two spaces, as long as we don't jump over another piece. The winner is the person who can create a row of three with their own beads. Easy right?"  
  
Hazuki: "Hah, tic tac toe with beads. Big deal."  
  
Yami Yugi: "I'll begin." Yami takes the bead to the far left and moves it two spaces, placing it in the center box. "Your move Hazuki."  
  
Hazuki: "Heh, whatever." He picks his bead on the right up and places it next to the center space. "I'm done."  
  
Yami Yugi: Picks up his middle bead and moves it one space over to the left. "That's all I can do."  
  
Hazuki: Picks his Left bead and moves it next to the middle bead. "Ha, now ur boxed in."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Don't be so sure." Yugi moves his right bead behind his the center bead. "Your turn."  
  
Hazuki: 'Hmm, if I move my piece where he just moved his, I can box em in and he won't be able to win.' He moves his right piece up to the spot Yugi's last bead just moved from. "Your turn Yugi, and I'd love to see you make any decent moves now. All you can move is your center piece, so when you do, I can move my piece there and win the game! You lose chump!"  
  
Yami Yugi: Smirks. "Really, from where im sitting I just won. You see in Seega, it isn't just like Tic Tac Toe, it also adapts principles of checkers as well, meaning I can move one of my pieces, vertically along the game board. Particularly the one I moved on my last turn into the space you opened for me by moving." Yami picks up a bead and moves up his center bead and moves it into the space next to the middle box. "And since I can move twice, I can move it one space down as well." Yami moves the bead one space down, creating all 3 of his pieces in a vertical line across. "Meaning I line up all my pieces and I win."  
  
Hazuki: Gets up baffled. "Shit, it's impossible. There's just no way!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "You lost the game, so now you face punishment." The eye on his forehead glows a brightly.  
  
Hazuki: "God whats with the eye? Are you possessed?"  
  
Yami Yugi: "For the crimes you have committed Hazuki, you can see this eye. This eye is seen by those who venture into my soul and disturb it's peace. Like you who hurt my friends and forced people to buy drugs from you. Now you will be punished." He raises a hand.  
  
Hazuki: Steps back in fear. "What the hell."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Punishment Game of Fate. Cacodyl, Illusions of Melted Dreams!"  
  
Hazuki: Stumbles for a moment and looks around, suddenly, the image of Yugi begins to melt. 'What the?' He thinks to himself. Soon, everything around him except himself begins to melt around him, dripping goo on him. He screams in fear. "oph gawd..." But his scream is muffled, as he speaks, smoke comes out of his mouth. 'Oh my lord, smoke is coming out of my mouth.'  
  
Hazuki falls to the floor cringing in fear, screaming out muffled screams as Yami walks away.  
  
Yami Yugi: "You like drugs right? Consider this being on them all the time. Each time you talk, you will blow smoke out of your mouth, or at least, you think you do. At the same time, the walls and everything around you seem to be melting. It's an illusion created the "Rolls" you gave my friend earlier. For someone so up on drugs as you are Hazuki, this seems a fitting fate." Smirks and continues walking off, finally leaving the ally.  
  
End Game.  
  
The scene is at Domino Hospital and Yugi is talking to Jounouchi who is now wearing a cast and had just been released from the hospital. They walk along out to the parking lot talking.  
  
Yugi: "I saw Najira today. The doctors said he is going to be fine luckily."  
  
Jounouchi: "Thats great, I also heard that bastard was caught who did this."  
  
Yugi: Stops and blinks. "He was?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Yeah Yugi, he was going psychotic too. He was talking funny and acting real weird, he was committed, it was on the news this morning."  
  
Yugi: Holds back of head. "Ha ha, well I sort of slept in again. I woke up at 11:30." He keeps walking. "It's funny, that's been happening a lot lately."  
  
Jounouchi: "Try sleeping with one of these things on." Smacks his cast and cringes in pain. "Grrrr, bad idea."  
  
Honda: Walks up to them. "Hey you guys. Jounouchi, I came to wish you well but it seems you got out."  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, he has to wear the cast just one week and it can be taken off."  
  
Honda: "That's great. Say, wanna go-"  
  
Anzu: "Hi you guys." Anzu walks up holding some flowers in a vase. "Jounouchi, I brought you these as a- HONDA!" She growls and glares at him.  
  
Honda: "Masaki!" He runs away heading straight for Jounouchi not looking forward.  
  
Jounouchi: "Eeeee, Honda kun, im right in your way you idiot!" He notices Honda isn't stopping. "Honda, my cast. My CAST MY CAST. HONDA WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!"  
  
The En-  
  
Jounouchi: "AHHHHHHHH. HONDA HIROTO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Um....The End? 


End file.
